


Wreath

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [9]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Claire chats about Christmas as Hershel tries to hang their holly wreath on the door.





	Wreath

“I just adore Christmas, Hersh,” Claire says, looking down at her Christmas jumper. Hershel has one on too, and feels a bit silly. But isn’t that sort of the point? “I just love it.”

Hershel smiles, shivering as the wind blows. He tries to hurry up putting up this wreath, just so they can both go inside. Why did he forget to do it earlier, when it was light and warmer?

“I love it too,” he says, despite the cold and how the holly wreath keeps pricking him.

When the wreath is finally up, Claire kisses him. “Merry Christmas, Hershel.”


End file.
